


Worth

by FanWriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''You're worth ten of Malfoy, more than that, actually.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.

_''Look at the state of his robes,'' Malfoy would say in a loud whispers as Professor Lupin passed. ''He dresses like our old house elf.''_

Harry gritted his teeth, as Professor Lupin seemed to just ignore the comment and made his way to the teacher's table for breakfast. This was the third time Malfoy had openly insulted the new DADA teacher, and while it didn't seem to affect Lupin, it bothered him. ''Speaking of Dobby, how is the little fellow?'' he asked Malfoy in a loud voice. ''I hope he's well. Have you seen him recently? I know I have.''

''Shut your mouth, Potter,'' Malfoy spat.

''Boys,'' McGonagall said sternly, putting her hands upon the table in case she had to stand. She made a mental note to herself to tell Remus later to start sticking up for himself, so Potter wouldn't do it for him.

''Merely curious, Professor,'' Harry grinned.

Pansy leaned close to Malfoy. ''What's he talking about Draco?''

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly. ''Didn't you tell her, Draco? Or did you lead her to believe Dobby had died.'' He turned to Pansy, ''Would you like to know the truth?''

''Let's go, Pansy. We don't have to listen to this rubbish.'' Malfoy grabbed her elbow and pulled her out of the Great Hall, his friends close behind.

''I'll tell Dobby you said hello,'' Harry called after him.

Professor McGonagall looked over the top of her glasses. ''Mr. Potter. Come up here.''

Harry made the short walk to the teacher's table and smiled at his Head of House. ''Good morning, Professor.''

''It would do you well not to antagonize Mr. Malfoy in the future, Potter. I don't want to have to assign dentention. Had Professor Snape been here, I'm certain of that outcome.''

''Harry,'' started Remus, ''you don't need to sink to someone's level on my behalf - I'm not worth it,'' he muttered the last part.

Harry, however, had good hearing, and it upseted him to know the professor thought so lowly of himself. ''I wasn't sinking, sir - just merely skimming the surface, and your worth every bit of it. You're worth ten of Malfoy, more than that, actually.''

''Regardless of opinions, Harry, next time, let it go,'' Remus advised, touched at Harry's words and confidence in him.

Harry regarded him carefully. ''Alright, Professor. If Malfoy says anything else about your clothes, I won't pay him any mind,'' he conceded with a smirk.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry quietly snuck into Professor Lupin's quarters under his invisibility cloak. He'd asked Fred and George to cause a distraction to occupy Lupin, and he could hear the loud booming from said distraction clear on the other side of the building. Harry knew he had to hurry and made his way to the wardrobe set up in the corner. Smirking, he pulled out a measuring tape.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Early Thursday morning, the Great Hall was packed; students shoveling down breakfast before their first class and completing homework that would be due for that day. No one was really paying attention to their surroundings, until Hagrid's resounding voice echoed through the hall. ''Professor Lupin, you have a visitor.''

Everyone stared at the young, fashionably dressed woman walking toward the front, pulling a trunk behind her. ''Professor Lupin? Ah,'' she said as Remus stood. ''I have a delivery for you.'' She stood the trunk up on its end.

''I haven't ordered anything,'' Remus said perplexed, clasping his hands in front of him.

''No. Someone, who wishes to remain anonymous, selected from our catalog a new wardrobe for you.'' She looked him over critically. ''Yes. Yes, I think they did quite a fine job, too. You'll look rather dashing, I must say.''

''I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't pay for -''

''Already been paid for. Madam Malkin just requested that I get you to sign this to show that you've received the items.'' She held out a clipboard.

''But I haven't -''

''Anonymous figured you'd say as much.'' She dug into her robes and pulled out an envelope. ''We were instructed to give you this if you refused.''

Remus took the envelope and looked at it carefully before opening it. The envelope started scrambling in his hands and shaped itself into a squirrel, hovering in front of him. The little squirrel was adamantly yelling at Lupin in a barely intelligible, high-pitched, squeaky voice. The squirrel was silent for a moment, and Remus thought he could try his case once more. ''But -'' he began, when the paper squirrel jumped on his head and started hitting him with his tail. ''Okay, okay,'' he finally conceded. The squirrel jumped off and batted his tail at him one more time before unfolding itself into a regular sheet of parchment. The Hall was silent and Remus glanced around awkwardly.

''Now that that is settled, sign here, please,'' said the woman, thrusting the clipboard at his chest.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Remus sat in his quarters later that evening surveying the contents of the trunk, wracking his brains to figure out who sent it to him. Shifting through, he found a week's worth of clothes, three pairs of shoes, an assortment of toiletries, books, and ... a case of chocolate? He pulled out a bar of Honeydukes Best and unwrapped it. Inside the wrapper, was a small piece of paper. He unfolded it a read: You're worth a lot more - if to no one else - to me.


End file.
